


Virginity

by lordofthemark (Galadriel)



Series: Lord of the Mark [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Community: Theatrical Muse, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/lordofthemark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but the touch of a wyrm burrowing its way through layers of deadened sensation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Theatrical Muse, Topic #6, Virginity.

_Nothing but the touch of a wyrm burrowing its way through layers of deadened sensation to accompany his long, slow sleep, some small, flickering part of him remembers._

Lost in neverending corridors of memory, those first, vibrant fumblings stand out like a brand. The smell of freshly cut hay, the softness of leather gloves and tunic and warm skin after, that first press into a willing other, the shock of tight and warmth and _oh..._

_A rasping, grasping voice brushes against his ear with all the smoothness of snakeskin._

Another vision brushes by, flutters against his eyelids. A woman, dressed in green and glowing, his first and last love. Waves of green sliding off pale arms, baring throat and breast, offering up what he feels unworthy to take.

_"Unworthier now," a forked tongue hisses._

He remembers a king bending, bowing to another, that tight warmth finally his to give, royalty coupling with royalty, one returning from the wild as the other passes on. He remembers, wonders idly if he recalls past, present or future, and sinks further into the oblivion of poisoned earth and lies.

_The wyrm feeds on thought, on memory, on sensation, begins to outgrow its skin._

Above all else, he remembers and aches for more.


End file.
